Changeling
by 33LoLillie-Chan33
Summary: Sakura went on a mission with Team 7. She was kidnapped. When they finally found her, she was bloody and unconcious. Went she awoke, she refused to tell anyone what happened and to everyone,she went a little haywire, 3 days later she disappeared.
1. Aisu No Tenshi

Okay, er, this is my first time writing a story. This story is based on the animation Naruto. If you have never watched it before, I would suggest that you read a bit about it or you might not understand this story.

I own no copyrights whatsoever over Naruto and the characters in this fic.

**Prologue**

_Aisu No Tenshi_

That was her...

Her blade glided through the air, slicing the victims head. She smirked. The men around her looked at her and trembled in fear.

It was revolting, to see the terror in their eyes... And yet it was such a wonderful sight to see, grown men, no... shinobi, quivering in fear before her. To think that they were jounin... Pathetic...

"P-p-p-please, sp-spare m-me, i-it was all th-their fault," he stammered "y-you can kill them a-all just sp-" his words were cut off as the tip of her katana touched his throat. His eyes widened.

How shameless... He who got them in trouble was trying to get himself out of it, ... even going as far as to try to put the blame on them... He deserved to be killed... Heh... She was going to enjoy this...

Smirking, she walked closer to him, the tip of her katana now drawing blood from his throat.

She raised her hood and stared at him, her smirk now becoming a beautiful but icy smile.

All of the shinobis' eyes widened. She was beautiful, hauntingly beautiful, with emerald eyes and pink strands framing her face, yet, they could not deny the maliciousness of her chakra and aura, suffocating them.

"You," her voice was like a siren's melody, bewitching with a promise of death, " I hate men like you the most, goodbye..."

It sent chills down his back. The way she said goodbye... It was as if she were the angel of death, the devil's favored.

_-slick-_

With a flick of her wrist, his head was no longer attatched to his neck. His head fell to the ground with a dull _thud_. Blood pooled beneath the man's severed head.

The rest of the men stared at her, terrified and at the same time amazed.

She chuckled darkly, "perhaps I shall leave you alive." And with that, she was gone, the only thing that they felt was cold wind surrounding them.

* * *

><p>For your information, er, this is just the prologue and the next chapters will be longer, also, <strong>Aisu No Tenshi <strong>stands for angel of ice or icy angel.


	2. Node Hajime Ai Koori Tokeru

I own no copyrights whatsoever over Naruto and the characters in this fic.

**Chapter 1**

3 years ago..

Haruno Sakura was a sight to behold. Emerald eyes dancing with glee, her once short hair now shoulder-length, flying around her as she skipped home. She was the very picture of happiness and excitement.

_Kyaa! Finally a mission!_ _Eventhough it's only a C-rank mission Its still go-_ **_A_**_ **STUPID C-RANK MISSION THAT IS RIDICULOUS! **_

_Now, now inner, we are passing through Tsuchi an- _

_**SO WHAT! KAKASHI THAT PERVERT WILL BE THERE! ITS C-RANK BECAUSE WE ARE PASSING THROUGH STONE, AAAND, THERE WILL BE ROGUE NINJA! IDIOT! ALL WE'RE DOING IS SENDING A LETTER TO THE KAGE 'CAUSE THERE'S SOME DUDE THERE WHO MIGHT SHOOT OUR MESSAGE HAWKS** _

_If we use one_

_**AND READ THE STUPID LETTER AND USE IT AGAINST THE KAGE!**_

_Ahhhhh...SHUT UP! _

And with that, inner was quiet.

* * *

><p>While quickly fixing her hair and preparing the pack that she would be taking, she dressed in her normal red dress with the Haruno emblem on the back and a pair of knee-length bluish-black spandex shorts. With her hitae-ite keeping her bangs out of her face and a cheery smile on her face, she skipped to the gate and leaned on the gate.<p>

"Yo, Sakura-chan," Izumo started "why so happy huh?"

"Ohayo Izumo-san, i'm just excited... I haven't been on a mission for quite a while... eheh... I've been training, i can't wait to show them of, heheh" she replied, somehow keeping a smile on her face.

_I wonder what's taking Sasuke-kun so long... **Well, for starters, we depart at ten and it's nine fifty-five you BAKA! **_**Oh... oh look! It's Sasuke-kun, let's go say hi.**

"Sasuke-kun!" she called out " ohayo-gozaimasu, ne ne, i'm so excited, i hope Kakashi-sensei and Naruto get here earlier, don't you?"

* * *

><p>Kami-sama, what had he done in his past life to deserve this? She was just so annoying. Always bothering him and asking him ridiculous questions. She was such a nuisance.<p>

Turning to her, he replied in an emotionless voice "just shut up and leave me alone."

Upon hearing what he said, she suddenly stopped smiling and her eyes filled with tears, he smirked " How pathetic you are."

"S-S-Sasuke-Kun... how can you say that?"

"Hn. You're so annoying Sakura"

* * *

><p>Eh? Why did Sasuke-kun say that? That's not fair... I-im not like that… I wouldn't do that… *sigh*… it's not my fault that I don't have as much chakra as Naruto or Sasuke… and…<p>

She continued to get lost in her thoughts until suddenly…

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

GAH! Naruto! Oh… Kakashi-sensei is here too… he's early…

"O-ohayo Naruto, ah, o-ohayo Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah, ohayo Sakura-chan.." Kakashi drawled

She replied "Ah, ano, Kakashi sensei, why are you so early today? It's kind of strange..."

"Ah... That... Well, you see, Tsunade-sama sort of threatened me..." started Kakashi while scratching his head, " with burning my Icha Icha series an-"

"AHAHAHAHAHA" came Naruto " baa-chan's really gotten you this time, GAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eh... datte, Kakashi, what about Jiraiya-sama? He, he is the author is't he?"

"Ah... Hehehe... well, Hokage-sama also threatened Jiraiya.."

"Hehehe...heheh, Kakashi-sensei" Giggled Sakura

_Ohohoho...Tsunade -sama probably theatened Jiraiya-sama... i wonder what she did..._

_**She probably threatened him with poking his eyes out and blinding him or punching him all the way to Snow... Gehehehehe!**_

"-ra, Sakura, Sakura!" Kakashi called out

"EH... Ka-kakashi-sensei..." Sakura came out of her reverie

"NE NE! SAKURA-CHAN! IT'S TIME TO GO! DATTEBAYO!" Cried out Naruto who was already out of the gate.

"H-hai Naruto" and with that, Sakura followed Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei into the forest.

* * *

><p>1 hour later<p>

As they leapt through the trees, Sakura got caught up in her own thoughts.

_Mmm... I wonder what the Tsuchikage would look like... Hmm..._

**_Last I heard, he's an old man, and a real shortie McShorts kinda guy...Hmm... I hope he's not one of those lecherous pervy old men._**

_True, but... you know what Ino-pig says..._

**_Oh yeah... She said that as long as they're rich pervs it wouldn't matter if they were pervs, and the Tsuchikage is most likely _very_ rich... Hehehehehehe_**

_Eww... that is gross! You sicko! You perv! You-_

**"**Sakura-chan!" Kakashi snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Ah"

Stunned, the chakra beneath her feet disappeared and she fell to the forest floor.

*SMASH*

"GAAAH!"

Ouch... What? What happened? OUCH! My leg hurts, ow, *pant* can't breathe... uh... head...

_**Oi! What happened! You idiot! Baka! How could you? Stupid! Wait! Hold UP!**_

And suddenly she was engulfed in darkness

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV.<p>

.Hell.

Who on earth is that much of a nuisance?

Kami... and now we have to stop... and let her rest...How annoying...

Kakashi has gone to get her. Hmph! She is really a liability.

"Sasuke"

Hmm? What does Kakashi want?

"Hn. What?"

"As you can see, Sakura has fainted, you and I will have to carry her to Tsuchi."

What? Carry her? Huh! Liability indeed... how weak.

"Hn. Whatever."

"So it shall go like this, one of us will carry her in the morning, another in the afternoon, and the other in the evening, you may pick when you want to carry her."

Hmm, it is evening now, soon we will be stopping to rest, meaning if I were to carry her now, i would nothave to for long, then tomorow, I will only have to carry her in the afternoon, after that, I will b in the morning and by evening we would have reached Tsuchigakure... Hmm, so I shall start first.

Ughh... Think of it as training... yes... Training...

* * *

><p>He walked over to Kakashi and eyed the unconcious Sakura with distaste.<p>

Hoisting her onto his back, he inwardly -and rather shyly- noted the way her small breasts pressed against his back, the way her hair smelled of flowers and intoxicated him and the way the warmth of her body seeped into his.

What a pleasant feeli- Wait! STOP!

His face turning red, he kept his head down to hide his blush. When he noticed Kakashi's eye crinkling, he sneered.

OH! That Kakashi!

He was almost positive that Kakashi had planned for all of this to happen and did this just to rile him up!

They would be passing Ishigakure soon, there were quite a few missing nin there...

Oh... Sakura, why did you have to go and fall unconcious... Such a liability

But, it really did feel nice... Strange... Right, he meant strange.

Pray that they would not encounter anyone...

* * *

><p>Mmm... so warm... what is that feeling? Eheheh... hmm... what's tickling my neck... Ahhh... AH! Ow... my back... ugh... leg... hurts... guh... head... bleh... huh?<p>

Where am I?

Sakura extended her senses, only to find herself on someone's back. She could feel the wind rushing past her, the leaves rustling... Hmm... somone was carrying her, a guy perhaps?

Ohhh... he smelled nice, definitely a guy...

Haaah... such a nice masculine smell... He smells like pine... and... umm... something else... ah... my hands are around his neck, mmm... he's kinda sweaty... grrr... what's that tickling my neck.

Opening her eyes, the first thing she noticed was it was afternoon, and then, she noticed a bright orange blur, next, she noticed grey hair and a greenish background, when her eyes had finally adjusted she realised that te orange blur and grey hair belonged to Naruto and Kakashi. Then the green blur would be the forest moving around her... eh... then that would mean that she was being carried... by who? It was then that she realised that she was being carried by Sasuke-kun... but that was impossible...

Huh?

She noticed some bluish-black strands of hair at the corner of her eye... Hmm... EHHHHHH!

I"M ON SASUKE! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!

_**CHILL! Girl, calm down! Use this as an oportunity to get closer to him. You know, snuggle closer... Use your hands, but be SUBTLE!**_

_Yea... Okay..._

Haah... even if inner hadn't reminded her, she was still going to try to get closer... heheheh... hahaa... she hardly ever had a chace to be this close to him... hehehe

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

Sakura was hard to ignore, from the day before, that evening, and even now, when it was his turn to carry her. Well, it was hard to ignore her, with her hot puffs of breath on his neck, and now that it was afternoon, her warmth made him feel even warmer.

Wait... what? Is that... her ... nose...

She was nuzzling him with her nose and her lips were being pressed very lightly against his neck.

Ah...

Her arms that were once around his neck were now hanging hanging close to his side, her fingertips falling against his abdomen, and now she was mumbling into his neck and whispering unntil she was practically kissing and licking him.

Ha-ah!

His breath hitched

Wa-wait, why did his face suddenly feel as though there was no more blood there? A-and his pants felt a bit tight... W-wait... W-why did his h- **it** feel a bit painful? It was as if all the blood had gone down there... better think about something else... okay ignore her...

* * *

><p>Ehehehehehe, She had heard his breath hitch, oh... eh? why did his neck feel a bit cooled... eh... hmmm...<p>

**OHOHOHO! Sakura, our dear Sasuke-kun has an erection... hehe**

_Eh-EHH! N-Nani? _

Gawd! She was definitely blushing..

_I-inner, what are you talking about, have you no hame, y-you.._

**_Oi, baka, I read it the other day, it was that page in that book that Tsunade-shishou had asked u to read. Haish... Upon seeing the picture of a penis on the page you freaked out and went to another page. Thank god, I'd already scanned it._**

_O-oh... so um, okay, er, ah... I should get off him shouldn't I..?_

**_You can try... heheh... You have a a fractured leg, a hairline crack in two places in your arm, and a fractured rib, also, your head and limbs have some scratches and scabs, so..._**

_Okay,, I get it._

**_But remember, play dumb..._**

Sakura pretended to play dumb and focused on moving her arms from in front of him to around hs neck, yawning and rubbing her face into his neck before finally pretending to open her eyes and mumble...

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

He was just about to forget -or try to- tha she was there on top of him because she had finally stopped nuzzling him, and now she had to start again, -wait- she was mumbling...

"Mmm... eh? Ah, Itai... hmmm... Sasuke-Kun?" Her voice sounded really innocent and, kind of cute...

"Ne? Why are you carrying me? I need to -uh- -ah- ITAI! It hurts..."

"Don't move, you are injured" darn... his voice was a bit shaky... she better not have noticed it...

* * *

><p>Sasuke-kun is nervous... Oh well, I might as well go back to sleep<p>

He really does feel very warm and nice... Oh? Is that a blush that I can see? Hehe

* * *

><p>That evening, Kakashi carried her on his back which was rather awkward but they rested soon after. It wasn't too bad being injured, but because she had fallen on her side and had injured her muscles and ribs, she was unable to prepare her bedroll, carry her pack or eat by herself, so either Kakashi or Sasuke-kun would have to help her with her bedroll, carry her pack or feed her. It was actually quite fun.<p>

The next morning, Sasuke-kun was the one who carried her on his back, and by mid-afternoon, they had arrived at Tsuchigakure.

The moment she had arrived, as an apprentice to Tsunade-sama, she was sent almost immediately to the Tsuchikage's personal medic while the rest of Team 7 delivered the scroll to the kage.

And a few hours after her healing, she was provided a place to rest and soon after that they left.

* * *

><p>Okay, er, I made a lot of stuff up, I realise thatSasuke was kind of OOC too, but there's a reason for it. Please review!<p>

\( ^0^ )/


	3. Gensou Reikoku

Okaay... so far... what do you think? Gensou Reikoku stands for Illusion of Cruelty, I think... so anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>This was ridiculous, what kind of personal medic sucked so much at healing? She didn't even heal the fractures or the injured muscles properly, she just <strong>half-healed<strong> them. The only thing that had been healed properly were the scratches.

So, because of that, what happened?

Poor Sakura now had to leap through the forest wth two half-healed hairline fractures in her arm, a three-quarter healed fracture in her ribs and her leg. It hurt like crap!

That nasty medic probably didn't like her because Sasuke had carried her when they arrived, so, she probably healed her to a pont where she could move,but it would hurt and exhaust her. WHAT THE HELL? Stupid medic... hmmph!

Why were people so nasty? When they had left, that medic had smiled a fake sweet smile and had said in a sugary sweet voice "Get well soon, Haruno-_chan_" and the 'chan' had sounded like it had some evil meaning or something...

Anyway, now they were passing through stone, hopefully they would not encounter any missing nin...

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the forest were a group of ten men, ranging from twenty to thirty with lustful glints n their eys and smirks on their faces. They hadn't had some for a couple of weeks, and although that pink-haired girl wasn't very busty, it would be just enough, she was probably a virgin too, oh... they hadn't had a virgin for a very, very, very long time...<p>

The leader gave a signal with his hands, two fingers with a thumb in the middle : ready?

The rest of them raised their hands with the \two last fingers up and their thumbs in between : ready

The leader, a large man with a scar across his face, smiled cruelly, and raised his hand again, counting down : 3 2 1

They reached for their smoke bombs, and altogether in one go, threw it out at the team of four.

* * *

><p>What was that?<p>

*BOOM* *SPSSSHH*

The smoke was everywhere and there was chakra seeping into it...

A-haa... emm... she felt weak, uh... genjutsu, she had to dispell it, and quick...

Pressing her fingers together, "kai!"

W-wait... nothing happened! Shit! Her chakra was running low... it was in the smoke, she had... to... g-get... o-o-out of he-ere-

She stumbled out of the smoke into the forest, going deeper and deeper and deeper until she was exhausted but could no longer feel the poisonous chakra that had been in the smoke and collaped onto the ground.

"Well look here, what's this? A pink haired girly... hehe"

W-what... wh-who was that?

She looked up only to see a large scar-faced man with a scraggly beard with a wicked smirk and a lustful glint in his eye.

She felt scared.

He bent down to come face to face with her, she could smell the rotten grass coming from him, he smelled disgusting.

"Hey guys! D'ya think the sheets are the same as the drapes?"

His voice sent shivers down her spine, and not in a good way.

"H-YAh!" She cried out as his hand grabbed her breast

"St-stop! Y-you BASTARD! HELP HEL- Mmmmphh!" She panicked, his hand covered her mouth.

"Wrong thing to say, and no one can help you, hahahahaha!"

"Hey boss, let's say we teach her a lesson eh?"

"Hahah! Sure! She's a virgin guys, thats for sure, I'm going first!"

What? Whatwere they saying... no! They wouldn't! She, she was saving herself for Sasuke-kun, they... NO! NO!

His hands started by unzipping her vest, revealing her bindings...

She cried out, "Stop, stop it! Get away from me!"

She tried to run away only to get caught from behind by the nin, his hand over her mouthand his hand going up and down her body, touching her in places she had only wanted Sasuke to touch!

"MMMPH!" She tried to get away only to have her bottom smacked and her pants pulled off, leaving her in her dress, her panties and her bindings.

NO! He was too strong, she couldn't get away! STOP! HELP! PLEASE!

No! His hands were touching her there... AAH! It-it felt good... ha-haahh... no... stop...

He threw her onto the ground and pulled her dress off, she couldnt move, she was being pinned down by two of the men in his group.

Now she was left in her bindings and his hands were running up and down her body.

"P-please, stop, please.." she tried to beg.

"Geez little girl, wha'dya getting so shy about? You've got nothin' to show off!"

That hurt... ah! His hands were now on her precious spot... touching there, playing with her, she tried to squirm away, and although she felt dirty, it felt good... She coudn't help it...

"Eheheh! Little girl, you haven't been listening in class have you? Haven't you heard that all the girls who come this way, are always beaten, bloody, and end up rather traumatic... HEHEH... And you... are no... exception..."

"N-nani? Wha-"

"Aww, tch, look at her... hah, now remember, nooo... evidence, lets shame her boys!"

They pulled her bindings and panties of before spread eagling her and spreading her folds with his fingers. NOOOO! STOP! It was so embarassing, tears leaked out of her eyes... the mortification and embarrasment at being revealed and exposed to a man... a man who was horrible, ugly... and wasn't even gentle...

Wait.. what was that... She opened her eyes that she hadn't realised she'd closed, to see someones head in between her legs and someone sucking her breasts..

It felt good... she felt disgusted with herself... Gah... what was that at her- It was warm... and slippery and -

"Look at that boys, she likes it, the little girl is getting wet... HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

No... she was so embarassed... kami please... make it stop...

HU-WAAAH! AHHH! The burning in her belly... it was unbearable... wait Oh! OH!

"AAAHHHHHH!" Her hips bucked and she felt herself come.

She opened her teary eyes and saw the scar-faced man smirking and staring at her, his fingers were wet with some sort of liquid...

"You liked that don't you girl... Heheh..." He sucked the liquid of his fingers "Girl, you taste good"

That statement turned her cheeks red.

"Good boys, now that she has been shamed, it is time, to START!"

What? Start what... She opened her eyes and saw him drop his pants, revealing a 5 inch cock. She blushed, no... he wouldn't...

"Aww, listen girl, i'm still flaccid, boys, pull'er up!"

She felt herself being pulled onto her knees to come face to face to hi member, NO! He wouldn't... no...

"Suck it girl, SUCK ITT!"

They pulled her hair back and forced her mouth open, when she bit his cock, they slapped her, _hard,_ leaving a bruise on her face.

"You wanna try that again girly?"

She responded by biting his balls.

She felt a bit of satisfaction upon seeing the pain on his face, but soon regretting it when his face turned murderous.

"I don't like to hurt them so soon... I prefer to play with'em first... but with you... I'll make an exception, BOYS!"

What were they going to do? Wait... is that a stick in their hands? Wai- Wha? AAH!

She was flipped onto her arms and knees and felt her anus being spread apart, are-are they going to stick that in me? They wouldn't... right... ri-

"AAAAAHHHHH" They pushed the stick into her quickly " STOP!"

Tears steamed down her face, it hurt, it hurt so so so much... she felt scratched and bloody and it ached and hurt... she couldn't bear it, she felt scartched and cut inside there...

Then it was pulled out, leaving her still in pain, but it was not as painful as before. Then she was pushed upright again, she couldn't hold herself up, so they had to hold her up. What did she have to do now? She felt something touch her cheek, it was wet and sticky... wha-?

She opened her eyes, and when she saw the cock in front of her again, she knew what they wanted her to do.

"So, girly, you better be obedient, or next, it'll be thorns going in there"

She shuddered at the thought of **thorns**...

"Yes" she mumbled

"BAD!" she was slapped again, "What do you call your higher-ups?"

"I am sorry, _master_" Her voice full of contempt.

Angered, the man slapped her an had her whipped, leaving her back open and oozing with blood. When she refused to be obedient again, they slapped her wounds with chilli. It was torture. It kept going on and on until she went numb.

A slap to her face jolted her awake, she was exhausted, when she saw his cock, she nodded, it was so difficult to bear.

She brought her lips up to his cock, it seemed that he had gotten turned on from seeing her being tortured.

She licked his cock from base to tip and from tip to base, licking his balls and sucking them, she carried on until suddenly she was being pushed backwards and was forced to deep throat him. He came in her mouth. It was disgusting, she felt like vomiting, instead she choked and was forced to swallow it.

Then, she was pushed onto her back and suddenly, there was cum all over her.

"Now, girly touch yourself, we men like to see little girls masturbating."

What? NO WAY!

Taking her silence as a 'no', he slapped her and beat her again. When it didn't work, they took a thorned, slim but sturdy metal slighly spiked rod and shoved it up her anus. Then, they sent electricity down the rod.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I WILL! I WILL! STOP! PLEASE!"

Satisfied with her answer, they stopped and pulled it out.

By this time, her sight had gone blurry, and by the time she had realised that her hands were free and wer at a folds, they had come all over her.

"Good girl, ahhh, that was good, but i'm not satisfied yet, areyu boys satisfied"

She heard grunts of confirmation and smirks, they were all nudging each other too...

What did that mean?

Then she felt something hard and warm touch her anus and folds..

They were going to rape her...

"Guh-HAAHHH-PMMMPH!" She cried out as she felt them break her hymen and ravage her already bloody anus but her mouth was filld with someone elses cock.

She went numb after a while, tears streaming down her face all the while.

A slap on her bottom jolted her out of it again.

"OPEN YER EYES!"

Weakly, she opened her eyes, only to realise that there was cum all over her and that her vagina was warm with their fluids. She wouldn't get pregnant would she?

"Heh, y'wont get pregnant sweets, nows, the time to erase evidence!"

Suddenly she was caught in a genjutsu that she was to weak to dispell.

* * *

><p><em>I'm just caught in a genjustsu, just a genjutsu, just a -<em>

_Eh.. Sasuke-kun... what... ah... he's kissing me, mmmm... eh, he's taking me away from Kakashi-sensei... oh... mmmm..._

_He was kissing her again, and then he changed to Naruto, and then Kakashi-sensei._

_All of a sudden she was in a clearing with flowers around her, naked with Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto there, also naked._

_One by one, they took her, kissed her, made love to her and made her feel special. Then, they were somewhere else, ah!_

_They were back in Konoha, she was on the streets, wait why was she naked... She couldn't cover herself... What? SASUKE!_

_He was kissing and having sex with another girl. Ami? _

_"That's right, _Sakura_, this girl is better than you, you are so pathetic..._

_What... tears came out of her eyes._

_*SLAP* _

_Her face whipped back, only to see a nude Ami in a sheet with Sasuke nuzzling her hair. She smirked at her. _

_"That's what you get you whore, ne... Sasuke-kun, help me?" Her voice was smug._

_*SLAP*_

_Her eyes widened, Sasuke-kun hit me..._

_Then, they re-appeared in a cell. Sasuke turned into a huge snake made up of little ones, and raped her with the snakes and tortured her._

_All inner could do was hug Sakura and try to bear it with her, they both cried that night._

* * *

><p>She was unconcious by the time everything was over. The men dressed her an got rid of any signs of sexual intercourse or abuse and left, making her look like all she had done was fight and get beaten up.<p>

* * *

><p>Okaaay... so, it was kind of cruel of me to do this... but i'm sure you understand... heheh... Rate and review please!<p> 


	4. Hito no Henka

Erm... I' still kinda nevous... but I hope you like this cahpter. It's going to be the turning point of this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_It hurts... inner... what? Huh... Mmmm..._

And then it all came back to her, their hands on her body, the pain... wait, she couldn't feel anything...

_**Sakura... come back and sleep... sleep... then you won't feel the pain anymore...**_

"MMmm..."

And so, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

Sakura was now in the hospital. Unconcious with no injuries, except for the ones that she had gotten by falling down, she was fine.

When they had found her, she onlyhad bruises, but for some reason, there were tears on her cheeks

It was ridiculous. It had been two and a half days, and she was still unconcious. Tsunade-sama had already said that there was nothing wrong.

They had even tried getting Inoichi to get into her mind. But afte less than two seconds, he came out in cold sweat, panting and pale. He even vomited and fainted. When he came to, all he recalled was the wave of suffering and self-loathing that had nearly killed him in her mind.

Just what had happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura... Sakura... Wake up, I-i'll b-be here for you... kay? Don't be afraid, okay? N-no one would hurt you.<strong>

_Inner, y-you felt it too?_

**_H-hai... N-no matter what, I'll be here for you ... Okay? I-i'm sorry... f-for not protecting you, I-_**

_Shush... inner, it's not your fault, we both couldn't take it, i'm the one that's weak. Promise y-you'll stay with me?_

**_Promise, well, if i don't, where else can i go?_**

Inner could joke, it lightned her up a little... Emm... someone was touching her shoulder.

She opened her eyes, after adjusting to the light she saw Tsunade looking at her.

"Sakura, you've finally woken up, are you okay?"

"H-huh?" She felt so tired

"Pff... pathetic"

Her eyes widened. That voice... She turned to where the voice came from and saw Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke.

*GASP*

NO!NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! PLEASE! NO!

Her head hurt. She grabbed it and tried to hide beneath her blanket.

A hand landed on her shoulder.

"Sakura"

It... it sounded just like... like...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Sakura, Sakura, beautiful" The snake as Sasuke said and licked her ear"_

_His hands roamed her body, tracing her curves and cupping her. he tasted her, scaring and shocking her with his cold snake-like tongue._

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

_"GY-YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" _She screamed an ear-splitting scream that was full of agony. She writhed and turned and screamed until finally she looked at them.

He was shocked. Her eyes were red and teary and her face was contorted in such away, it seemed inhman. Agony an suffering were displayed on her face.

She breathed heavily, turning from side to side, eyes flittng from left to right.

After thirty minutes or so, she suddenly went still. tears streamed from her eyes and the atmosphere became cold and frigid.

And she laughed. It terrified him. It was cold and sickening and evil.

Finally she calmed down after a while. And then she fainted.

* * *

><p>She was scared, so so so scared, the Sasuke here seemed so much like the cruel Sasuke from the Genjutsu, she couldn't help it. Inner had tried to be brave and help her, but even she felt scared. After some time, she just stopped. She was so scared that she went numb. Inner promsed to protect her, but it was no use, that little inside part of her. Deep, deep down, it was shattered, frightened, and now just barely glued back.<p>

But she had to protect inner, just as inner had tried to protect her, to keep her safe. To protect themselves, but to do that... how far did she have to go... she was willing to go as far as she had to... she was just scared... so so scared of men now... It seemed as if they were all going to hurt her...

And then, she just stopped. She stopped thinking with a purpose. It just came. The iciness. The promise to never love anyone. To live to hurt, to live to hate... and nothing could stop her. Not even Naruto.

She smiled... and laughed out her bitterness. She promised again, to protect her and only her... who cared if love got in the way? She would become the mother of darkness. The favor of death. Cruelty's favored and cherished. None would harm her, the only thing that would hurt her was herself...

She promised herself once again, that she would overcome her fear, and become strong.

* * *

><p>She was discharged from the hospital after two days, she went immediately to train, but she couldn't. She was terrified of being near her teammates, terrified of what might happen. When she went to the the training grounds, and saw Sasuke, she became terrified, before pushing it down to determination. She had to do this. She had to do this.<p>

* * *

><p>She had to fight Sasuke... she felt afraid... of what might happen... of what could happen...<p>

He was smirking at her... he thought she was weak... nevertheless, she had to do this. If she never overcame her fears, what could she do?

She stood in front of him, when suddenly, a horrible kind of feeling overcame her... she needed to take revenge... for the so called weakness that he saw in her... when she had overcome this by herself... she would take her revenge...

"Okay, Sakura, Sasuke, the both of you fight," Kakashi said.

She raced to him, all the while pumping chakra through her arms and legs. Preparing to strike.

It happened too fast. One minute, she was running in his direction, ready to land a blow on him, the next minute, she was against the tree, with Sasuke behind her holding her arms behind her back and his face near her ear.

"Give up _Sakura_, you can never win against me,"

"P-please..." She was scared now.

He wouldn't, would he? Not in front of them...

"Keh... Pathetic, asleep for two days while there was nothing wrong with you..." And he pushed her down, so that her back was on the floor, and he was on top of her. His knee was close to her crotch now... that very same place that they had touched her...

His hands were on either side of her neck. She panicked.

_Inner... help me... please... he...he.._

Her heart's subconcious was going crazy, they had to fight... they had to be strong... HE COULD HURT THEM! He... he... he might... her... again...

Something flashed through her, like a bolt of electricity, only it was warmer, but, at the same time, it was hot and cold, and full of anger.

How dare he... how dare he call her weak... after all that pain... and humiliation...

Her eyes narrowed... he was weak enough, she could take him on...

* * *

><p>It was like she was a whole different person, inner could only watch through the red haze that Sakura was seeing through. In a despearte attempt to save herself from pain, the other parts of her, the chaotic and shattered part of her was mixing through her...<p>

Sakura had used her head, literally, and had knocked Sasuke hard, making fall from above her to a nearby tree, his kunai leaving a mark on her neck.

She got up, and when she felt the wound and the blood trickling down her neck, down to her collarbone... it all went downhill...

* * *

><p>So he would really do it huh... he would really hurt her... heh<p>

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

She laughed out, smiling with narrowed eyes... so he really wanted to hurt her... hah...

She cracked her knuckles, time to die... Sasuke-kun...

She lashed out at him with an awful chakra, her anger propelling her faster and faster at Sasuke. Unknown to her, she was taking energy non-stop from some source, and was throwing all that energy at Sasuke.

When he finally could not keep up with her and turned his Sharingan on, she somehow got inner out of her via chakra and turned his Sharingan off.

She leapt toward Sasue and punched him as hard as she could. The bloodlust was getting to her. The need to hurt and maim this person who called her weak, until a hand landed on her shoulder.

A hand that led to a source that was more powerful than her...

She turned around to face Kakashi, well, that was what she should have seen, instead, she saw something that scared her, she saw his eyes... those red eyes...

* * *

><p><em>Sakura-chan... Sakura...<em>

_She could only see those red eyes... the long black hair..._

_She could feel that snake-like tongue... the slimy hands, probing and touching her body..._

* * *

><p>She panicked.<p>

NO! NO! He...he... he's helping him... he's going to hurt me... I... I...

H-help... help...

She was suffocating... that terror that went through her when she saw him... _those hands..._ Would he hurt her?

_Inner... help..._

She didn't even realise that she was breaking apart inside again...

And, as if she were dying, black covered her alreday warped vision, and she fell into her inner's warm and safe embrace, protecting her spirit from the terror it could no longer take.

* * *

><p>Whe she awoke again, she was in a room of white, and the smell of disinfectant overrode her senses. She was here again...<p>

She was weak... She... she would have to. She woud have to become the Devils favored, The Lover of Death, The Taker of Life... She vowed... she would never be the one in pain... ever...

* * *

><p>Exactly three days from when she came back to Konoha, Haruno Sakura disappeared, and with her, went the forbidden secrets of Konoha.<p>

* * *

><p>Do you think it's okay? For later chapters, I'm going to write a little about Sakura during her time and then fast foward to when she's 16. Oh, and in case you didn't know, she is currently 13. Also, inner Sakura became cruel because she experienced the whole thing with Sakura while trying to protect her. Also, Sasuke is going to get a visit from Orochimaru again, and he will probably go with him. I'm going too write that out in later chapters.<p>

Okay! Please rate and review!


	5. Narengi

Heeeyyy! Um, thank you so much for your comments. It really gets me up! So um, I ave this ba habit of constantly updating already published work, so, I have just lengthened chapter 4, do read the last bits at the bottom, especially the part from when she is still in the hospital. I am really sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Sasuke POV

It had been three months since she had left. She had just left them like that. No note, no message, no nothing! On top of that, she had taken the forbidden and important scrolls from the hokage. They even found a lot of old scrolls on chakra and spiritual chakra.

He missed her, he missed her alot. He didn't realise why, he couldn't understand, but he still missed her. He had felt a bit, upset... when he realised that she had been keeping things from him, and the rest of the time. Tsunade-sama seemed to have an idea of what had happened. But she wouldn't tell them.

_Flahback_

_They rushed into the office only to see a sober and very awake Tsunade looking at a rather empty unlocked cabinet. When she turned to them, she just gave them a sad smile._

_"Sakura's gone eh?" She had mumbled, her eyes had become very, very sad, "let her go boys, sh-she needs this.."_

_"NANI!" Naruto had cried out._

_"Naruto, she needs this, sh-she needs this space..."_

_"DATTE! DATTE DATTE DATTE! Why can't she have this space with us?"_

_Naruto was jumping all over the place. Tsunade's head raised to look at them._

_"We can't help her Naruto, the space she needs, she has to get through it herself, although i don't like it, I can't do anything, as long as she comes back, it will do."_

_What- she knew what was going on, and yet she would not tell them._

_"Tsunade-sama tell u-" Kakashi started_

_She raised her hand to stop him,_

_"As I said, she needs to get through this on her own, it is her privacy, I cannot, and will not say anymore, as of now, Sakura is on an extended mission of an indefinite time limit, if any of you were to speak of this, you will be tortured!"_

And with that, they were finished and left with their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a forest near Ame, a bloody and ragged girl was on the floor. Her once shiny pink hair was now muddied and no longer shone. But there was a smile on her face. A chilling smile that gave of the feeling of victoriusness.<p>

She understood, she finally understood. She was no longer afraid. No one could harm her in that way, because during those three months, she had commited every scroll to memory and then burned them. She had hardened her soul. She had turned her soul into a death lover. How?

It was simple, she had allowed herself to be raped over and over, only to realise that it no longer hurt. In fact, she had even learned to love it. She no longer felt dirty. In fact, she rather deserved the pleasure after that awful thing that she had gone through. After having sex with the ninja, or 'rape', she would kill them and while they were paralyzed and dying, she would crush their sex organs and cut it off, torturing and hurting them to empower herself.

Her last rape had been just over an hour ago, she had blanked hersself out, practicing pulling herself into her subconcious while still being aware of what was going on, a bit like watching a video really, or a dream. She could see and smell but she couldn't feel. After that, she pulled herself back to reality and realising that she enjoyed her rape, she smiled, and soon after, killed them off.

Her heart's subconcious seemed to realise that nothing of that sort could harm them anymore. In fact, it was rather enjoyable.

Now, she was strong, for she had gotten over her weakness.

However, it wasn't enough, in order for her to become more powerful... she needed help! First she would have to kill someone important enough to gain their attention...

Little did she know, she pretty much already had.

* * *

><p>They had just beencoming back from an assasination. The whole lot of them, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu had met up on the way back to Amegakure. So with their chakra nearly completely masked, they were about to leave when they heard groans and suddenly silence. There was also a very murderous and icy chakra nearby. It wasn't alot, but it's iciness caught their attention.<p>

Curious, they went to take a look. They were rather surprised to find the user of the chakra was a fragile looking girl being raped. That wasn't what was strange, what was strange was that her eyes seemed blank although her body responded in kind to the rape. They thought it was rape because her hands were tied and her head was turned to the side. Suddenly her eyes flashed and she looked lost, and then she seemed to realise something, and she smiled, a cold, pleased chilling smile. Then she turned her head toward the man owho was on top of her, pulled her wrists from the rope and placed them around the man.

They even heard her say "come one mister, do your best!"

Once the man was spent, shTaijutsu, paralyzed him and tortured him in the cruelest way imaginable. With genjutsu and a taijutsu technique : Mountain Crushing Step on him and his balls, she crushed him, his organ and then cut **it** off. Then she walked away, but not before looking backwards and smiling at the man.

The seven of them winced and then left.

What a strange girl, poor Zetsu winced again, she was raped, maybe, but when she could have easily killed him, she enjoyed the sex, and only after that, she killed him. And in an extremely cruel way too... Why?

* * *

><p>She read through a particularly interesting scroll on chakra that she hadn't burned yet. She hadn't burned the forbidden jutsu's or the S-ranked genjutsu scroll either.<p>

Here, it said, that each of them had a subconcious. It carried the base of energy in the world. Chakra wasn't just chakra, it was a form of energy that few could manipulate. It was because of their partly awakened subconcious that shinobi could use chakra. If their subconcious was fully awakened and was truly a part of them, manipulating all energy in the world was easy. They could sap the energy from wherever they wished, they could turn air into ice, a wooden table back to its raw form, they could control electricity, the earth, and with enough skill, they could push half of themselves into anothers mind if their subconcious were strong enough. But no one had succeeded before. They had only come half-close. The closest being an old retired ninja who had done a lifetime of researching and experimenting. He had only succeeded with moving the earth benathhim without using his chakra. It wasn't true, what chakra being energy and tat without chakra, they would die. No, chakra was like a bridge, a bridge between their physical energy and their spiritual energy that connected to their subconcious that intertwined them. To untangle the two energy pathways, one had to be an expert on whichever energy type they used, then they had to try to absorb and give their chakra to their subconcious to try an awaken the rest of the energy.

With enough practice, one would be able to control the world. An endless supply of energy, countless ways to kill someone, everything that they wished for would be at their disposal. They would be able to go back through time, ride the air, fly, see the past while staying in the future.

Then she noticed something, _most shizoprenic people have 'three' selves, that would be even easier to base their energies and be able to pull energy from around them. This is because their, 'other self' is not real, it is made from the purest, rawest form of energy within them and creates a universe like power within them. Tuning them into the word as they wished. But no one had ever been able to transform themselves into that pure energy. Many of tried, but none have succeeded. It would help if one had a doujutsu, but that would be akin to cheating. That person will only be able to use their bodies as they wish, and even then, they cannot use it so well, they may appear in other dimensions, other places, move their body parts to different places, stay alive forever, that is only because they have awakened the second raw energy. It is not the rawest or purest, it needs to be both. They can move body parts to another dimension or place, but not for long, if they can hold it there for long, that would mean that that person has had much practice. Now, when moving body parts to another place, let's say, an arm, they are turning the energy in that part into purity or rawness and that body part would be exchanged with our natural energy, therefore becoming the matterless energy and it would not be seen, or touchable. The person cannot keep this up forever. They are only able to change their bodies into the raw energy. To change themselves and their subconcious, they must change the very roots of their energy into the rawest, purest form of energy. If they can't, they will not be able to keep the natural energy in that area for long. Another thing that only few doujutsu users can do is to live very long, this is because they can change the time on their bodies. They cannot change time for anything else, but they can send their bodies back in time while they were still in the real world. It was just a matter of changing their now old physical enrgy that kept their bodies going back to their young energy._

_Certain people are naturally partly awakened. Sometimes their physical energies just keep turning back the clock and keep their hearts beating, some of them can naturally use another's heart's energy to sustain themselves. Some of them just delude themselves with a god and are infact utilising the energy to keep themselves alive when they sutain life-taking injuries or even a severed head. However, a side effect of that is that that person cannot feel pain, pain becomes their pleasure, even age would be different. Some of these gifted ones can live for a very long time. Twenty years could be mere days, weeks or months. Some of these people would be able to 'bomb' or place timed explosions on proportioned energied items. Such as clay, it was all just a matter of energy._

_But, this cannot be taught. One must figure out the way themselves._

Say... she could try... she was shizoprenic and she was on pretty good terms with her heart's subconcious...

She had nothing to lose. But she still had to get their attention! She needed someone to train her in taijutsu and genjutsu if this didn't work out. Anyway, she needed a quiet place to train for this. A place no one could find her... Like in Akatsuki. Now, she could try to kill someone who was on pretty bad terms with the akatsuki...

Now, all she had to do was to find an akatsuki member, hopefully defeat him, and hav him take her to their leader.

So... ah! She could try to get inner to sense them... she had after all connected to Sasuke's sharingan via chakra, er energy...

Pooling her chakra and circulating it to her mind, she tried to sense her inner's presence, once finding her, they both tried to absorb the other's energy, it took quite a few hours, now... she pushed her combination of inner's enery and her's out.

Almost immediately, she felt the change in her chakra, it was now mixed with another energy that she cold sort of use. She could sort of feel all the other energies in the plants, now, to tune into the natural energy...

That took her even longer, by the time she had just touched the energy slightly, she was panting and out of breath, her face had also gone white. Pleased with herself, she knew Itachi's chakra signature best, so she would just try one last time...

Taking a deep breath, she touched the natural energy and connected her mixed energy with it, feeling the new part of her chakra mix in, she searched for Itachi's chakra, searching for it by feeling.

She came across a highly chakra covered spot in Ame's already chakra covered place. It led down deep into the Earth, going deeper, and then, there was a huge dome dome of chakra... like a mountain of chakra on a mountain... she ventured in... knowing she wouldn't be detected by this energy, she searched, Ah-HAH! She found his signature.

All she had to do in order to get in was to be able to use this indetectable energy to cover her chakra. Masking chkara was not enough, she could sense it quite easily and they were bound to notice her, chakra or not, so with that added help of concealment, she might be able to get their help and sneak in undetected.

Tired, she pulled herself out but smiled when she realised she was still a part of the natural energy, that already a part of her had been converted and another part was able to tune in at will. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was afternoon of the next day. Ah! Her chakra had not diminished... In fact, there was now more than Kakashi's. It was at least as large and amount of Sasuke's and Kakashi's put together.

Realising that she had started in the evening the day before... wow... she decided to rest now and find the Akatsuki the next day... perhaps in the morning.

* * *

><p>When she awoke and smelled the breezy air, she smiled a little, soon she would be able to be strong, and soon, she would be able to become powerful... maybe she would even return to Konoha. Her happiness part of her jumped a little at the thought of being able to return. She was not completely evil, yet... because all she had done so far was heal her fear of men and rape away, she was still afraid of death...<p>

She bathed quickly in a nearby stream, no longer modest about her body... what for? She had been seen many many times already, no point in hiding. When she had finished, she caught a few fish, cooked them over a fire and ate them.

By the time she was ready to leave, it was already afternoon. She minimized her chakra to that of a civilians and pulled a black coloured wig over her pink hair. Walking into Amegakure, she smiled when the guards did not realise that she was not a civilian. The amount of chakra she had was pretty big, well, now half of it, well, more than half was concelaed and put together with the natural energy. She could take it back and 'unmask' it anytime she wanted.

She sneaked into an inn and cast a gensou (illusion- I'm putting it that way so that you guys will know that it's mixed iwth natural energy and can't be detected.) over the keys and lock and room so that she would not have to pay. She decidd to rest and to go and find the Akatsuki the next day. They had quite a few entrances, but anyhow, this was the nearest... so... who cares?

* * *

><p>It was now night time. She sneaked out and removed the gensou and using the Narengi (Natural energy) in place of her chakra, she leapt to the mountains that surrounded Amegakure.<p>

Wow...that leader dude must have a natural gift too... if not for her usage of Narengi, she would have been able to find this place. The chakra used to cast the genjutsu naturally utilised a muddled version of the Narengi and therefore sustained it without chakra drainage, kept people from finding it and was like an alarm. Once crossed over, would alert whoever had gotten this genra (gensou but mixed with muddled Narengi) up. Too bad her use of Narengi in her body was a purer form of energy, so, really, they would not be able to detect her.

When she got past the genra, she saw that the mountain now had many rocky hills and that there were also some muddled Narengi in a certain area. Noticing it came from the side of the mountain, she walked there and saw a huge rock witha seal on it. She smirked, wow... if natural energy kept her from being detected by the Akatsuki... wow... Hmm... pooling her Narengi and chakra, she took a breath and using the wind traveling techique, she got into the base unseen and undetected.

Now... seeing that she had gotten in, she traced the chakras and walked toward where all of them were gathered... now... there are a couple of doors... hmmm... what a well-made place... not damp... oh right... that's where all the chakras are coming from. Walking toward it, she pushed te door open and came face to face with all the Akatsuki, including some dude with orange hair and piercings, a gorgeous blue-haired woman and some stupefied ... er... interesting men.


	6. Sakura no Kaishi Suru

HEYYYY! Its gotten beter... I think... HEHEHEH! IT was soooooo fun to write! Kay... soooo review!

* * *

><p>Holy... Mother... Of SHIT!<p>

All of the akatsuki's jaws dropped when Sakura came in, except for Zetsu, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi and Pein. Their eyes just widened. How on earth did a liitle fragile looking PINK-haired girl find their Akatsuki base when all the other powerful top shinobi could not?

She smiled and spoke, "Konbanwa Nuke-nin-san, I am Haruno Sakura, an unofficial missing-nin of Konohagakure. Don't ask me how I found your base or how you did not detect me because I will not tell you."

Holy... Pein went nuts... sort of.

'How did she get in? How did I not detect her... hmmmmmmm...!'

Then, she smiled to the now standing in their stances and wary nin and walked up to them.

"A-hem, e..to... um, to all the Akatsuki, I am hear to make a deal with you and your leader, which would be the dude with the orange hair, also, um... don't underestimate me, after all, I have done what many shinobi have not, I found your base,"

All of them sweatdropped, especially the 'orange dude'.

'Her chakra was no longer murderous or icy, in fact, although there was a lot now, it seemed very calm.' Noted Itachi and Zetsu.

Without waiting for an answer, she walked up to Kakuzu, a man with a mask and some mixed chakra and muddled narengi. She moved a hand up, he grabbed her hand, but somehow he i not manage to, in fact, she just blocked all of his hands, all the while noting his widening eyes. Finally, he sed both his hands to grab a hand, smirking when he thought he had caught her, only to frown when she pulled his mask off with her other hand and somehow, jumped away, while his hands were still around hers, or so he thought.

"Wow... you look like... a hundred something face and skin on a working body of like, a twenty year-old or something... that, is, coooool..."

Poor Kakuzu was embarassed. A young girl had evaded his hands and had pulled her hand out of his grasp.

WOW! Deidara was shocked when a little pink-haired girl walked in through the doors. She was so so so little... but how had she found it anyway?

"Ahem, so, Haruno Sakura you said, how did you find us, and what do you want? If you are not serious... You will be tortued for information and killed" Pein said, trying to intimidate her.

She shocked him by letting her chakra turn murderous. She started chuckling darkly. How dare he try to intimidate her... FUCKING BASTARD! He thought that she was scared... jus like that man... She was no longer scared... let him try, cocky bastard...Huh! She would cut of his dick if not for the fact that she wanted to join his organisation.

"Heh... hehheheheh..."

Fuming that she was undermining him, he said "What are you laughing at, would you like to be tortured, we do much worst things than just whips you know? After all, we are all men, and furthermore, Itachi has the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Actually, Pein hadn't meant to scare her with rape, it was disgusting... It was just to scare her.

Her eyes turned murderous, and then, she stopped laughing and smiled.

"You really want to kill me? Go ahead" smirking when she noted the shock in his aura, "what makes you think i'm scared? Torture? You can't hurt me, and has for you hinting for your men to rape me... It doesn't scare me... You can ask your men, they would know very, very well..." she smirked again when the rest of the Akatsuki looked shocked.

How had she known that they were there? Their chakra had been masked. Even the best of hunter-nins could not track them... unless Hidan left a big mess behind...

Oh... they were probably wondering why she had known that they were there... well... after tuning in into the natural energy, also known as universal energy, she had noticed their chakra near the location of her 'rape' after she had found the base.

Angered, he rushed to her so fast that even Itachi with his Sharingan could only see him as a barely seeable blur. But somehow, she ended up at the other side of the room smirking. Itachi's eyes widened, he had not noticed her... his execution and mastery of the Sharingan was perfect... so why?

"Are you really that dumb, or do you just not understand? I can leave before you can even reach me. How do you think I got here?"

It was simple really. All she had done was a variation of the Wind Traveling Technique, It was a Narengi reach out technique. Instead of using wind, she used energy, and as for evading The Leader, she had sensed him and had allowed herself to flicker off to the other side of the room before anyone noticed.

* * *

><p>Geheheheheh, woooww... this was easier than she thought, just that one time of practice and she could evade te leader, he was pretty pathetic honestly... feh..<p>

He looked like he was giving up... good...

Huhh! Her heart's subconcious was half-merged with her now, sooo... she was reeeaally volatile... huhuhuhuhu!

"Alright, first of all, what level are you at? Chuunin? Jounin? ANBU?"

"Iie.. I'm still in Genin... I failed my chuunin test... heheh.." She giggled a little when she noticed that his aura was getting mad, controlled, but maaadd... ahahahahahahahaha! Behhhh...

"Alright... very well... what do you want?"

"I will give you a few scrolls of high importance and will kill one person who is bothering you a lot. In rertun, I wish to be accepted as an unofficial akatsuki but I want to be able to leave at anytime. Death threats or killing me to quiet me will not work because, as you have seen, I can leave at will. I just don't like being troubled. I will gladly go through an initiation and will do assasination missions. While i'm here, I will not fight any of Konoha's members nor will I help you capture Naruto, I do not wish for them to find me. When gooing on an assasination mission, I will be wearing a wig, also, there is a special type of jutsu that I want to practice alone. I do no wish to be disturbed while I am practicing that jutsu. I would like to be trained by all of the shinobi in this room.

Grr... Pein wasn't very pleased, well... he should see how good she was... maybe then she wouldn't be such a pain... heh... Pein, pain... a-ahem, pain, to let her in...

"Alright, we will test you first, you will fight Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame one on one you will be permitted to rest in between. After that, you will fight all of them at one go. If you pass the test, we will let you in, if you however fail or die, you will not be allowed to join."

"Hai!" She replied while leaning on one leg with a hand on her hip. Now... if she coated herself with natural energy and used the Narengi Reach Out... she would be able to dodge the taijutsu... and everything else... hmm... she would be pretty good...

* * *

><p>First, she had to fight Deidara...<p>

She walked to the middle of the training grounds and sat down and closed her eyes. Quickly drawing natural energy towards her, she concealed her substitution jutsu as she replaced herself with a large over sixty foot oak tree... of course, she would only look like herself... not a tree... that she had moved and sealed into a scroll. Next, she pressed some chakra onto the clone to act like her and concealed her ownself into the wind with some mixed chakra and natural energy.

She used a Wind Hoverer technique, like the Wind traveler technique only it was like flying to wherever you wanted, it was a mere matter of using the natural energy around her and her own mixed Narengi and Chakra.

Deidara came into the scene immediately and using chakra muddled narengi clay bombs, he distracted her clone and flew up into the air with a giant clay bird. Confused that her clone was unharmed, he threw some more bombs at her only to get very angry when she did not move or get injured... well, her clone... he swooped down to try to attack her.

Ah-HAH! Her chance... using her Hovering Technique, she appeared behind him, knocked him out with a few well-placed senbon that were laced with a sleeping poison and drew a few cuts to his neck, deep enough to hurt, but not enough to injure badly or to be life threatening.

Satisfied with her work, she walked over to her clone, dispelled the Ikioi around her clone, revealing an oak tree, much to the shock of the akatsuki, and sat down to rest.

That was soooo easy, the reason the rest of the shinobi couldn't use the body flicker technique like that was probably because they used chakra and they weren't er... well... concealed enough... no Narengi... no sneaking up...

Her narengi was kind of muddled... guh, if it were pure, she wouldn't have chakra drainage doing that technique... nevermind, at least she could absorb energy, and anyway, she had a crapload of chakra...

Yep... that much... It was amazing how just a little bit of practice with that.. that... er... what was it called... um... the name of that scroll was er,... oh right, Himitsu no Seiryoku, and, that technique was... um... um... er... Nari Ichi Ikioi Seiryoku, right... oh, yea... with a little practice, she could now defeat an AKATSUKI member that was listed in the bingo books, and was really awesome... heck, she even found their base, and the saanin Jiraiya couldn't, she felt AWESOME.

* * *

><p>Sasori was, to say the very least, rather interested in the way the girl handled and defeated hs partner Deidara with such calmness and skill, and technique. To say the most, he was FUCKING SHOCKED THAT SHE BEAT HIM AND WASN"T EVEN PANTING!<p>

Itachi was intrigued. Not shocked, intrigued. Well, that was normal, after all... he did become ANBU at the tender age of thirteen... speaking of which... the girl was still a genin... had Konoha not recgonised how powerful she was? It was not an easy feat to find their base, unless of course Leader-sama was getting weaker, but that was impossible, and neither was it even mildly tasking to defeat Deidara. Why... many jounin and ANBU had died at the Iwa-nin' hands... But... that girl... he recalled that she was on his brothers team... she fought Deidara... well not fought, more like snuck up, but still, she acted as though she were taking a walk in the park.

He recalled that when he had been seen by Sasuke... that she had been there and had seen him... she looked terrified, naive and innocent, he had not sensed anything from her either...now, upon being threatened with the mangekyou, which not even Kakashi or Sasuke could stand, even when they themselves had the Sharingan, she had smiled, laughed really, in the face of torture... torture of the worst kind. And her chakra, the chakra that had seemed serene turned icy and murderous when Pein had tried to intimidate her with death, either she was ignorant... or... but even then, why was she not afraid of death? She had even evaded Pein himself, something only Zetsu could do... and even then, sometimes Zetsu would get injured... about six out of ten times... Hmmmm...

He turned to the clearing where the tree was. Speaking of tree... how had she gotten there?

"OI! Uchiha," His eyebrows rose... she was either an ignoramus, an idiot, or she was not what she seemed...

"Hn"

* * *

><p>FUCKING UCHIHAS! So freakin annoying! Their emotions were funny...<p>

Happy: Hn

Sad : Hn

Angry :Hn

Excited : Hn

Well, at least now she could read their emotions... currently, the Uchiha was interested in something... pointing to her... well of course she was interesting!

* * *

><p>She rolled her eyes when he said "hn"<p>

"Honestly, since you don't talk, why don't you all just sew up your mouths?"

"Kunoichi,.."

"Oh HO! So now you talk, I haven't even insulted you, are all of you guys such ass-holey emotionless bastard pricks? Your brother is such a fucking twat. I bet you he's a hemaphrodite... GUH! He evn kissed Naruto once... maybe he's gay..."

"I would sugge-"

"Shut up! You, are being annoying so just let me talk! Say, if I get in, I probably will, can I heal you? I'm pretty awesome with medical chakra... So, once your eyes are all heale, you can help me kill Sasuke... I hate him..."

She hadn't exactly learnt medical chakra, but she had stolen most of the medical chakra scrolls and had stolen Tsunade's personal scrolls as well as Shizune's. Now, she had them memorised and had practiced a few of the harder ones and had mastered all of the basic bits. She had even modified them so that they were done with Narengi and she had practiced on all of the missing nin that had 'rape' her.

"-st that you do not-"

"Shut UP! If you're not going to talk, don't talk! Don't fucking confuse me!"

"-push past your boundaries." this kunoichi was quite rude.

"Grrrr... FUCK YOU UCHIHA BASTARD!" and rather loud too.

"Hn."

This time, she did not say anything, she just walked up to him, and flicked his forehead, well, she tried to. He caught her hand before she could get his forehead.

She smirked

Did he really think that he could catch her if she didn't let him? Weeellll... he was kinda lucky that he didn't get hit... she had been thinking about whether or not to put chakra into her fingers...

"Heheh, you really think that you Uchiha's are so great don't you? You're almost as annoying as your little brother... heh... I hate Sasuke... It would do you well not to act like him..." She smiled, her voice cute but at the same time husky-ish and contained a promise of hate and loathing, but at the same time, something else was underneath all that loathing.

She stared at him for a while before walking back to her tree but not before showing him her middle finger

She hated Sasuke for calling her weak. She hated him so much, but not to the point where she wanted him dead, that was Kokoro... her hearts subconscious. Kokoro... that was her heart... they were merging together, fusing with each other. So, if she was happy, it would be intensified or jumbled with her subconsciousness therefore making her go happy or dark at one go. It was a bit strange, but, it was okay.

* * *

><p>Mean while, Hidan was in heaven... that little pink spitfire was such a cusser. And she was dark-ish too... Aaaaahhh... she was his Kurai no Tenshi, his Kurai Gouka, His dark angel, dark beauty... they weren't together yet... but soon!<p>

And she was brave... so brave, but a bit too much... if she would become a Jashinist then it would be perfect! And, he would feel a bit better, she really shouldn't go and provoke Itachi like that, she could get killed, but if she were a Jashinist... then that would be much much much better... because then she wouldn't get killed, he was fighting her later, hopefully it would be more of a fight...

* * *

><p>Pein was flabbergasted, how did a little pink... thing defeat Deidara so easily?<p>

Hopefully she would die off while fighting with the others, but if she could beat them all... then she would be very useful for this organization... He was still wondering how she had evaded him when he had gone at her...

* * *

><p>Next up: Hoshigaki Kisame.<p>

That giant fish shark thing with eyes and feet and arms and legs and hair... which was blue... how unoriginal...

That sword of his liked her chakra... well it didn't look like a sword... and it was like, a Chakra feeder... oh! It was a Chikara Dorobou, literally Power stealer, translating to Chakra Thief, it ate chakra... basically... No one really knew how it was made, but it had a mind of its own... a bit like Kokoru... maybe it was a hearts subconcious that learned to recgonise its master... but Kisame... his chakra was abnormal.. it was about almost a much as Naruto's, only a bit Narengi-ish... maybe that was why he was blue... perhaps he was a water element...hmmm... if he was... then... she might be able to beat himat his own game...

She could use her Wind technique to prevent water from rising... she had learnt the basis for each element and had then proceeded to modifiy them according to their roots. She had went through them while she was in Ame. Once she went into the Inn, it was called... er... Tabibito Ryokan no Anraku, she had unpacked and placed a genjutsu over her items, took her scrolls and had leaped over to some weird spot in the forest and after placing a genjutsu over the place, she proceeded to learn about the gensou, genra, elements, body flicker technique, she then started to modify them. One of her modifications, Sky Hover, was by accident, upon running the enrgy around her with her chakra in a different way than the Wind Travelers, she went up in the sky, calming herself, she let herself down by running her energy a bit slower. She then proceeded to go to wind Hovering technique and all the other things. They were pretty basic, but could only be used once the person had tapped into the universal energy... So in a way, it was pretty hard...

Shinobi could use elements because their first part of their subconcious was awakened. The old man who had written this scroll had tuned in into the universal energy already, and so therefore, although less powerful than her, he created all those techniques and had explained it vaguely. She had gotten through it by feeling... and his guidance...

Maybe with Kisame, she could sky hover and mask her chakra and at the same time, convert his water into air. She had read how to convert ice into water, maybe if she did the same thing... or if she managed to reach Kisame through inner... she could block his chakra... Maybe... Hmm...

The akatsuki all heard her muttering "Sky hover, bang, hhehehehehh... Conversion Aisu, (Ice conversion) eto... Breath holder... Mmmm..."

She walked to the grounds where they would be fighting, sealed her tree and sat down in the middle of the grounds and began started to meditate.

Kisame was wondering if it was time to fight yet when she said "Oi, blue guy, sharky, you going to fight or wimp out?"

Provoked, Kisame grinned replying "WIMP OUT? You should girlie! You ain't fooling anyone with that fake bravado!"

All she did was raise an eyebrow and say, "um, it's false bravado, not fake..."

And it began...

* * *

><p>Okayyy... please review. I'm hoping to get to 15 or 20 before continuing...<p> 


	7. Tenshi To Notatakai

Wooow! I'm suuupeerrr hyped.

I don't own Naruto, but everything else in this fic was made up by me...

Oh, and p.s., if theres anyone who speaks spanish and english, p.m me! Oh, um, don't get it wrong, Sakura isn't already BOOM, more powerful than Akatsuki, she just has some technique and intellect to beat them quickly. Her techniques are just better. One on one, without all her stuff, Narengi and techniques, she won't be stronger than them. Also, , the narengi thing is supposed to be really really natural when it is fully mastered. Right now, I'm putting it in a way so that it is like, something she is still learning.

Cheers! Enjoy!

Sakura is SUPER KICK ASS!

* * *

><p>What the hell was wrong with samehada? Why wasn't it 'excited' or 'happy' to eat someone else's chakra? In fact, it was like, not in the mood... what the hell was going on? And what was with that little kid? Was it like, some forbidden jutsu Orochimaru used again? How had she, a little pink-haired, weak looking girl, manage to find them? Wait a minute, wasn't she that little girl who was on Itachi's bratty little brother's team?<p>

And now, she was provoking him. He wasn't as easy to fight as Deidara, though it was a wonder she had defeated him too... little kids should not have chakra that was almost as much as his, except for that blonde kiddo with the kyuubi, but still... his chakra was almost as much as those jinchuurikis' so... really

She looked pretty ready to fight... one... two...

And he charged at her.

* * *

><p>So he was making the first move. Tsk tsk, how foolish. Alright, Air Based: Kieru enerugi, Sora Hoba, Henko sa reta.<p>

She disappeared into mid-air and hovered around while casting a gensou. This was so that she could watch him and gauge what he could do. He was pretty nimble, and his energy element pointed to water... and that sword of his...

She had an idea... that sword was an Enerugi feeder, It was like a hearts subconcious, only in the physical world.

It probably obeyed Samehada because his energy was similair to Narengi... It must find chakura below it... so people who used chakra... if they touched it... it would hurt them and feed on their chakra... It had some of that Kisame's energy in it... he probably did that to keep it satisfied... hmm... it did not particularly like him... but it allowed him to 'help' it get it's meals... maybe... maybe she could entice it... or force it... to come to her... It was an interesting sword... she had skimmed over the history bit of natural energy in the scroll... She better read it more later...

Oh damn it!

He'd noticed that she wasn't there... but his 'kai' had only half-worked... eheheheh, once she had mastered the works of natural energy and her kokoru, he would never be able to! HAHAHAHAHA! Now... get back to the task at hand...

Concentrating, she appeared in front of him and got read of the gensou. Well, she wasn't exactly in front of him, more like... fifty metres from him? Hopefully, the element of surprise would work on him.

And it did. He just went still. Literally.

* * *

><p>.Hell !<p>

She disappeared for kami knows how long and then just she just reappeared. He didn't even know that she had placed a genjutsu on him. Or around him! Or... whatever! The point was, he should have been able to tell that there was a genjutsu. The only time that he had realised it was because he had swung samehada at her. And it went right through her. So he tried to dispell it. It didn't work. It ended up with her appearing as a log that was painted in pink and black and was dancing around.

So know... she was in front of him. With a funny mix of emotions on her face. -Yes- he could see that far. She was looking at him in a smiling calculative sort of way. And then, some sort of chakra thing that was not chakra started radiating from her.

* * *

><p>The sword was called Samehada- shark skin, she wondered who named it... probably Kisame. She had read a little on the swords before arriving at Ame, it was said that a powerful Narengi user - his senzai ishiki- subconcious, very much like kokoru, had split when he died. He had been killed by a Doujutsu user, so when his senzai ishiki had split, they had split in many forms, sseven to be exact, and had allowed themselves to be reformed in a place of bloodthirsty killers, waiting to be used and to take revenge, to help kill those users with chakra. Now, each of them were used by seven mist-nin. One of them being Kisame. They probably allowed those that had slight or more use of narengi to wield them.<p>

Each of them had a special use.

The seven swords were Kubikiribocho, it had te ability to regenerate iron when it came into contact with the blood because blood contained iron, ( also called Saisei-ki ), next was Samehada, ( Ikite iru ), then Nuibari, it was shaped like a huge needle with a long thin wire to 'sew' and 'pierce' enemies, ( Bandoru To Kogeki ), also, there was Kabutowari, capable of crushing all defences, ( Kyukyoku no ), Shibuki, a sword that somehow combined explosions and swordmanship, ( Bakuhatsu -teki), Kiba, it was imbued with lightning and was said to be the sharpest of all swords, ( Raitoningu ), and Hiramekarei, it would take, store and use the user's chakra/ muddled narengi, to emit various forms, ( Enerugi seikei ).

The old man that had written the scroll had been lucky enough to be spared by the swords and had gotten to know their names and history. It was rather amazing.

Back to the matter at hand, she quickly tuned in into the natural energy and pushed inner out, letting her Kokoru communicate with Samehada ( Ikite iru ).

She was rather surprised. Ikite Iru seemed quite pleased to 'talk' to Kokoru, and in a way, her. It asked to be wielded by her, saying it would guide her when she said she was awful in swordsmanship. To which she replied, she could not take it, not now, she would make an enemy of Kisame if that happened, but please do not drain her energy or hurt her. It was getting very fond of her,( the swords were all neutrals, neither male or female), and agreed. It was very happy to know that there was a user of natural energy. Someone who could use it properly. The lady even knew its proper name.

It was actually enjoyable communicating with it. She giggled when she felt Ikite Iru's happiness when she said that when she left this organisation, she would take it with her ( meaning it's energy ) but leave it's physical form behind. She laughed even more when she saw Kisame's incredulous look.

Kisame was pretty sure that he was going crazy. Samehada was emitting such a _happy_ chakra, and that girl was laughing. It was as if they were communicating. But he knew better, they weren't. It was not possible!

"HEY! Pinky!" he called out just as she was saying goodbye to the sword to resume the fight, "It's time to fight little girl!"

And he rushed to her, fully intent to hit her with Samehada. She just stood there. When he brought the sword down onto her, she caught it, with both hands. It was amazing, not only did Samehada NOT hurt her, it gave her all the chakra that it had absorbed, and once she had pulled herself up and leapt away, using Samehada as leverage, it starting taking his chakra.

She giggled again when she saw Kisame's what-the-hell look on his face when Ikite Iru gave her more chakra and started taking his. Such a wonderful senzai ishiki, or a piece of it... but still.

She ran to him, putting her first plan into action : Take Ikite Iru away and render him swordless.

Using a modified wind traveling technique, she appeared in front of him, shocking him, grabbed Ikite Iru, and appeared somewhere else. All the while appologizing to the sword if she had disrespected t by the way she grabbed it.

She quickly turned the sword invisible with inner's help and it's own help.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

She giggled at his incredulous face and proceeded to taunt him.

" Is that your very best? Is that all you can do? Some S-ranked shinobi!"

He got extremely angered and put his hands together to form a seal.

"Suitan: Suikuho!"

Water came out of nothing and flooded the place. Waves came out of thin air and surrounded them.

Heh, she had anticipated this, leaping into the air again, she breathed, and, using a Conversion technique, cried out, "Mizu Kenkan Kuki!"

And all of the water turned into air.

She rushed to him, pumping energy through her legs and pushing the air around her, she was so quick, that she had knocked him unconcious in less than a split second.

The akatsuki that were around them, save for Deidara who was still knocked out - Zetsu couldn't figure out how to get him to awaken, they had even tried normal means, like slapping and pouring water over him- went into shock. It was ridiculous... how had she done it?

Then, she grabbed Kisame and threw him towards them. Soon after, water appeared around them, turned to a light purple and engulfed them.

She smiled and then sat down. Heh... the water was full of a chakra absorbing thing... it would weed into them and continue to absorb their chakra, and then their energy. It would all happen within a span of a few hours.

Heheheheheh!

She would not be a match for them without it. I mean... come one? So many? At one go... she might end up near-death... even if she could defeat them...

* * *

><p>She just drenched them. With some weird coloured purple water. Sasori wasn't very happy. He was made of wood. And water was soaking him. Not exactly, but he didn't like having water soaking him. He was like, half-human half wood. Still...<p>

Itachi wasn't very pleased. Honestly, what kind of water just falls on someone in less than a quarter of a second? He thought that it might have been poison, but he could not detect anything.

Anyhow, he was quite impressed that she had managed to defeat Kisame, if Kisame had gone all out on her... but many shinobi of higher ranks had been dead when Kisame "decided" to play with them less seriously. That girl was pretty amazing.

* * *

><p>Sakura was quite pleased with herself. She made Ikite Iru appear, walked over to the drenched akatsuki and strapped the sword onto Kisame. It was cute really. The way it whined. It obviusly did not want to be near Kisame. Poor thing. She told it to just try to bear with it.<p>

She sat down onto the grass and rested. She was going to fight... who?

Hmm... Dude that looked like Ino... done... Shark dude... done... er... okay, next was The weird thingy that was hunched-back and masked... then... the guy whose mask she took off, then Itachi, the old dude... he had grey hair! GREY! And then the plant guy...

_**I wonder how far that black and white goes... it's like a tan line you know? You think it goes all the waayyy?**_

_Geh!_ ***choke*** _What! What the hell is your problem you pervert?_

**Eheh heh heh, well? You never know... but we don't know their skills... we only made it through 'cause we could detect their elements, and that Ino-lookalike? He was kindof a lucky shot... we can't use it again or their going to catch us and maim or kill us.**

_Riiiight... umm... u think we could clone ourselves? I'm not sure on what I can do..._

_**Hmmm... well... u aren't good in ninjutsu... taijutsu... and your genjutsu isn't very good... al you can do is sense it... kinda lame...**_

_Well gee, thanks..._

**_Say... maybe you could pump of that energy through you? Like a shield? Like... maybe they can use chakra strings? Like that Kankurou guy? Or...maybe... they can walk through the Earth... that would be hard..._**

_Well, maybe for the chakra strings one... I could coat myself with air... or water or energy... and maybe... well... I'll cast genra... try... at least and I could stay in the air the whole time... maybe both at the same time? That could work._

**_Well... ty it for all of them, create clones... stuff like that... see whatthey can do... the only one we don't really have to worry about is Itachi... just overpower his Sharingan... I can do that, and then after that you can knock him out or something. _**

_Okay... that should work._

When she stopped and looked up, she noticed Sasori standing infront of her giving her a weird look. Well weird because his head was cocked to the side and there was a funny glint in his eyes. If she could see his face, she would say that he was amused... she culd pick up a little amusement from his aura..

* * *

><p>He was rather amused. She was making so many faces, so many different emotions. He hoped that if she died that she would be his puppet. He would make her beauty everlasting.<p>

She had been blushing, and then her face turned reprimanding, and then, it went serious... then she stopped and looked up to him. She seemed... curious. Not scared... curious... She seemed to see through him, how shocking...

She seemed so fragile an innocent, but her eyes seemed so... so jaded... It would do him well not to underestimate her, after all, she had defeated Deidara and Kisame without even breaking a sweat or panting.

Preparing himself, he said "Kunoichi, let us begin," and he started shooting poisoned senbon at her through his 'tail'.

* * *

><p>Her eyes widened, what the hell? He was shooting needles through his tail thingy. AT HER! Shit, she turned into the air and went into the sky. Really high up into the sky and she made some clones out of natural energy to go and fight Sasori.<p>

He would not be able to get rid of them. Because unlike normal clones, they did not poof when they went out of chakra or got hit because they were made of natural energy. And that would never run out.

Meanwhile, she watched as his eyes widened as she had disappeared, she had disppeared just as the needle was a hair's breadth from her. She was pretty fast, but not fast enough, she nearly got hit. Thankfully she sensed it in time. She seriously had bad eyesight. She could make it through this. She had to. She had to train.

Finished with her self-pep talk, she turned her attention back to Sasori, he was shooting needles at her clones.

Heh, good luck with that...

* * *

><p>Why was it that the clones were not disappearing? They were being hit over and over. Hmm... they were not attacking yet... he should get rid of them first. Narrowing his eyes, (not that anyone could see) he released the seal of the scroll that held his puppets, and sent them after her clones, intent on destroying them.<p>

* * *

><p>Hmm... Sakura was up in the sky meditaing... sort of, when she felt chakra being used. Opening her eyes, she saw him using puppets to attack her clones... heh... so he used puppets... but... that thing with the mask... that was like a cover up... she had to make him get rid of his cloak... maybe underneath would be the real him... but how?<p>

First, more clones, and time to get on the offensive! Sending out more clones, she had them attack him the old fashioned way, with kunais.

They attacked him rather mercilessly, tearing his cloak and his mask. They even broke all his puppets. He seemed angry...

* * *

><p>Ridiculous... his puppets were being destroyed and he was being attacked! He would have to use that puppet then... alright, pulling off his cloak, he prepared himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Holy MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! HE WAS A PUPPET! Hmm... but a part of him has to be reality right? Wait... if he's a puppet... would he feel pain? Hmm... what was he going to do? There was chakra in him...<p>

What.. the... he had opened a part of him, and it was sending out bazillions of chakra strings out... there was no way she would be able to get rid of those... let's try knocking him out with a punch... Concentrating her energy, she formed a clone in front of him to knock him out.

It didn't work. He just smiled and pushed her away... what if she destroyed his body? She cut his head off. It didn't work either... he just appeared in another puppet somewhere. Hmm... he was defending that thing... that purple thing... but... it radiated living energy... if she cut it... would he die? That would be no good...

Hmm... maybe... maybe if she disabled him and caught his chakra strings... she could send chakra to his heart and knock him out? Did he have a heart? Well... might as well try...

Okay, first, how to disable him... she had to be fast, cut of his hands, quicky grab a chakra string and knock him out... that should work... yes, okay, grab a kunai, check... now, coating herself in natural energy, she appeared in front of him.


	8. Sumato Notatakai

Heh, I love this, so fun.

* * *

><p>He was boiling now.<p>

That kunoichi... how dare she! All his scrolls were gone and she had destroyed almost all of his puppet bodies. The other bodies were weaker... he needed to fix them. Now... he had to just use this one. It was already significantly weaker, what with all his poisonous items and weapon compartments being less, she had even destroyed this current body's weapons. All he had left was his chakra strings... she was intelligent, but she was avoiding killing him. That much was obvious enough... if she was great enough, she would probably be able to defeat him.

Pity, he had been hoping that she would be his puppet... a puppet of everlasting beauty...

Suddenly, she appeared before him with a kunai in hand.

His eyes widened as the rest of her clones disappeared.

She smiled and, with an impossible speed, ran to him.

* * *

><p>He still had that compartment of chakra strings... without his hands, she would be able to defeat him.<p>

She was going as fast as she could now, okay, one, two..

Shit! He was coming at her, okay... he was using his chakra strings via hands... alright...

She ducked and flickered to behind him. When he spun around to face her, she countered his chakra strings with her energy and cut his hands off. Then, while smirking when she saw his stunned face, she grabbed his chakra strings and pushed her energy into his heart and stopped it temporarily, therefore, knocking him out.

Heh... this fight was over... She had better use this tactic on everyone else. Avoid... and check out their movements. Next was... Unmasked dude... hmmm... he was quite fast... and he had stitches all over him... would he use those to attack her? And what could they be for? Would they come out of him? Would they be sharp?

Hmm... sharp... strings... they're like hair... wait... hair! Maybe... could I use my hair like a weapon? Mmmm...

I can try... not like I'll run out of energy... Okay.

Casting a genra, she began concentrating on her hair. It was a part of her... let's try... moving it... she tried to will and push it into place, concentrating, she could feel that there were strands and slivers of eergy in her hair... okay... it's moving... now, to braid it... ooohhh! Its braiding itself! Okay... faster..

She pushed her hair out and sharpened it, it cut the grass and mud and rock, but when it hit her, it became normal... useful... could she lengthen it? She tried making a strand grow, and it grew, and grew, and grew... until it was over ten times her height... perfect!

She pulled a strand of her hair out and turned it into a thousand or more minute bits and scattered them over the grounds. These would be useful when fighting...

She dispelled the genra and saw that the stitched up dude was in front of her. Interesting. This would be real fun...

She just sat there. Waiting for him to start.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu was surprised. She was just sitting there. Watching him with those emerald eyes of hers. She seemed relaxed. As if she was not about to fight a man who had killed many and striked fear into the hearts of most shinobi.<p>

She was brave. He would give her that. For the half hour that she had been resting, she had just been walking around the perimeter of the training grounds. Round and round, and then she sat down. And then when he came, she just opened her eyes and looked at him. Waiting for him to begin.

Well then... simple... he shall. He got into a fighting stance and began attacking her with the threads that were in him.

His hands flew to her with the threads by their sides, intent on going through her and taking her heart. She was quite powerful.

But something strange was happening, he was beginning to feel a little weak.

* * *

><p>Sakura smirked when his threads flew to her. She was right. Smirking somemore, she willed the minute pieces of hair that were all over the ground to sharpen and lengthen at an inhuman speed. The long pieces of hair that were now over ten feet long were now rushing to Kakuzu and were attacking and cutting his never-ending amount of threads.<p>

She made some clones to go and attack him. She wasn't particularly surprised when he fought them without worrying. His threads were still fighting her but he had withdrawn his hands and had turned to fight her clones. He was executing four types of elemental jutsu.

Her eyes narrowed calculatively. How could he have four? She had heard of people having three... but four... and they were all coming from a different source although they were all inside him...

It clicked inside her. Just like that. He had some use of Narengi. It was like what that old man had written... four hearts... immortal... no wonder... Alright... she could do this.

If she could paralyze the use of the threads... his ultimate defence would be gone... but he could harden his skin as well... hmm...

She sat down and began to think, relying on her hair to protect her. If she got rid of one of his hearts... and when that happened... she could try paralyzing the use of his hearts and knock him out... would that work? She needed to find a way to get to him without doing anything. As it was... he was getting frustrated because he could not get rif of her clones. She could understand... after all... they were unbeatable... heh... constantly punching him with energy filled punches...

Actually... she wouldnt be frustrated... she'd be down right super pissed!

* * *

><p>Sakura was right. He was pissed. Her HAIR was attacking him. His threads, fine... but HAIR? And they were ridiculously long and sharp... his threads couldn't cut it. So now he had to attack her with jutsu. And that wasn't working because her clones weren't defeatable. They weren't doing anything. Just using taijutsu and chakra-filled punches... it didn't feel like chakra... but the outcome was the same...<p>

He was getting tired. What was going on? He should not be tired... Not until at least a few more hours... It could be that purple water that had been poured on them, but he had not been able to detect any poison form it... and neither had Sasori.

* * *

><p>Alright... Time to finish him.<p>

She cast a genra over her position and air travelled to behind Kakuzu, she forced energy into her hands and plunged it into his back. Effectively killing a heart. He was having some seizure thing now. Okay, quick... sending more energy throughout his body, she paralyzed his hearts and knocked him out.

She smirked. That was easy... next was... Itachi... stupid Uchihas...

They were so annoying... but Itachi's ego would hopefully be diminished by the time she was finished with him... hohohohoho...

_**We are gonna have so much fun! Lets beat him up, and , and... and... OH! We have to disable his Sharingan first, then... we fight him with a super awesome genra, and send our unbeatable clones with katana's at him, and we can whip him with our hair!**_

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO GONNA ENJOY THIS! GEHEHEHEHEHEH!_

* * *

><p>The akatsuki, or rather whatever was left, were staring at Haruno Sakura. All that was left of them was Hidan, Itachi and Zetsu, not counting the leader and Konan. Hidan was in love with Haruno Sakura.<p>

Why? Easy. One, she had beaten Kakuzu. Two, she hated Itachi with an awesome passion. Three... she'd probably be able to beat him up.

Most of them were puzzled at her words and motions.

After beating Kakuzu, she had sat down once more and had began giggling and snickering maniacally to herself, mumbling words such as, Uchiha... DIE!... Fucking shit... heheheheheh... asshole... enjoy...

And that had puzzled them the most. Itachi was by far, the most deadly of them all, and yet... she seemed to be ridiculously excited about fighting him... There was even an evil stifling chakra coming from them... well, not exactly evil... but it seemed very... nasty... and excited... Heck... her chakra's stiflingness rivalled Pein's...

* * *

><p>Itachi was extremely curious now. Although he probably would not admit it, this girl was extremely intriguing, and on top of that, she had defeated almost all of them without breaking a sweat. Not to mention that her chakra levels were still ridiculously high. Higher than his and Kisame's now. Strange. Earlier it had been close to Kisame's. Now it was higher than his and Kisame's. It was even more than her Jinchuuriki teammates'.<p>

Soon, it would be his turn to fight her. She did not seem frightened to fight the Sharingan. In fact, she seemed most eager to fight it... If his Sharingan could not defeat her... then what could? He had seen her fight Kakuzu... it was most strange how she had used her hair to fight Kakuzu. He doubted that he and the Kunoichi would trade blows.

From what he had observed for her entire time of sparing with them, she did not connect blows with them, use genjutsu or ninjutsu. He had not been able to tell when she had used ninjutsu. When she had used her hair, disappeared, and made clones, he had been unable to tell if she had used genjutsu.

She would be an interesting person to fight with.

Currently, she seemed rather upset with him. For reasons he could not figure out.

* * *

><p>She had more energy and chakra now. Once she had practiced with her hair, her energy and chakra resources had almost immediately increased.<p>

There had been somemore in the scroll about mind techniques. How to get into your opponents mind without letting your own spirit get out. Things like that.

There was also some things about moving yourself through air, walking through fire, breathing underwater... moving objects, changing the very elements in an object... ( If you aren't in year 7 or 8, you won't get it... then again, if you are... you shouldn't be reading this. ) To change iron into magnesium, to combine elements, to change wood into water. Things that should be impossible but weren't if you had use of natural energy.

Speaking of moving her hair, would she be able to move her kunais? She still had about twenty minutes...

She cast a genra once again and took out a kunai, a shurikan and a senbon. Concentrating on them, she tried to find their sources of energy. Their very roots, once she found them, she looked for the combining ones that made up it's whole being.

Then came the hard part moving them. She was already quite in tune with the universe, now, she had to communicate with Kokoru, to put herself into nature, it's energy. It was a little harder, but she was managing. Moving them all at once was alright once her subconcious 'agreed' to merge more. She pushed and pulled. It was amazing, being able to watch the weapons move, grow larger or smaller, turn into a different typre of weapon... well, as long as it was a similiar material.

It was almost time to fight Itachi. He would be fighting her soon. She, was going to enjoy this... she smirked to herself, before scattering her hair and senbon all over the place. She coated all of her 'weapons' with natural energy so that Itachi would not be able to run up them.

He was walking to her already. Okay. She released her genra. Stood up, faced him and smirked.

"Let's have fun, Uchiha..." and the senbon and hair all rushed to him, their tips and sides so sharp, they would cut without a stain or noise.

* * *

><p>His eyes widened. She seemed maniacal. And her hair rushed at him. And so did the senbon he had detected but had thought would be avoidable. Apparently, not. Because now they were after him and were almost as thick as his fingers. And they were going non-stop at him. Worse still, her hair was fighting him like a master swordsman. Kakuzu would have been a better match for this Kunoichi. After all, he had his threads...<p>

Next she had created clones that were armed with kunais that could change to katanas or something in between that had a kunai handle but was as large as Samehada, only much thinner. Theyhad an endless supply of shuriken, kunai and senbon. It was rididculous. He had to send clones after them.

He thought that because of his skill level, he would be able to defeat the clones. He was wrong. So so so wrong. He could not get them to poof out. In fact, his clones had to constantly be remade, which then sent him out of chakra. And the ridiculously sharp hair and senbon that were being sent at him from every direction did not help. He was running out of chakra, well, soon, and furthermore, she was just standing there. With more chakra than ever. His last chance would be his Tsukiyomi, or Mangekyou.

* * *

><p>Watching him prance around to get away from her hair was ridiculous. What was even more ridiculous was the fact that the prancing did not help because he got scratched. ALOT. She had been planning to make her senbon as big as Ikite iru, but that would probably kill him...<p>

Oh? Was he planning on using the Sharingan? Heh... Oooh... it was on... wait... it was on... now he was going to use Mangekyou... This was going to be fun!

She allowed him to lure her spirit in with his chakra, and when she was fully settled, she formed a barrier around her mind to protect herself from his swords.

She looked around. She was tied up on some sort of wooden cross and her arms and legs were chained. Itachi was walking towards her, and boy did he look tired. No, wait... that wasn't the word, he looked so dead and exhausted that she was amazed that he was still walking, oh well...

She had already started to drain his chakra and the poisoned water that she had placed on them earlier was helping too.

Soon, his 'best friend' would become his worst enemy. Soon, he would have no more chakra to even stay concious. As it is, she was pretty amazed that he was still concious. It was probably his pride that refused to allow him to lose to her. Huh! Fat chance of her losing.

Now, he was staring at her. He looked so... tired, so..._ pained..._she felt a little pity for him. She couldn't understand the pain, but, maybe she could scroll through his memories...

Okay, strengthening herself, she broke free, and assuming a larger version of herself, she grabbed hold of him and went through his memories, deciding to get to know the Itachi that everyone was terrified off before using his greatest weapon against him. What she saw shocked her, no wonder he was so cold, and yet, she could detect that little bit of hurt in him. He really loved Sasuke... to hurt himself to that point... she felt so much pity for him. She couldn't hurt him anymore.

Casting a genra on the outside world, she came out of his mind.

When he turned to her, she could see the bewilderment on his face. It was no longer blank. She could see the shock. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down.

He stood up and nodded his head before saying "I concede", and walked out of the training grounds just as she removed the genra.

* * *

><p>She sat down, once again, after the match. He probably knew that she had seen and gone through his memories. She sighed. Now she had to fight Hidan. That old dude with the silver hair and looked as if he was some kind of addict of some kind.<p>

_**What if he's some kind of BLOODTHIRSTY MANIAC!**_

_Okay... He's probably really weak right now... so... This should be easy... But, same tactic, don't let him come near us or catch our blood and stuff._

She was going to have to knock him out... It would be easiest to just knock him out from the back... that would be kind of underhanded... but she needed to knock him out...

* * *

><p>He was going to fight her, he was going to fight her... She was fucking awesome...<p>

Hidan was damn excited. He was dying to start fighting her... Oooohhhhh, it was almost time... he was so so so so excited. Would there be an X-rated ending? Ohh...

_Ending_

_She was sitting against a tree panting and sweating with a victorious smile. She had won their little fight. Thankfully, she hadn't knocked him out. Zetsu was nowhere to be found and he was half-dead on the ground. Not-literally of course..._

_She had the most beautiful looking skin... and it looked all the more delicious with her sweat on it... She was crawling toward him now... Her breasts showing through her unzipped vest. When it was unzipped, he never knew... They were covered by her bindings... shit... man...how did a genin have such a fucking-delicious body?_

_She was straddling him now, her fingers tracing him with that damned too warm and cooling at the same time medical chakra she had... fuck... he was getting a hard-on... Her fingers trailed down..._

_Lower... and lower... and lower... until they reached the bulge in his pants..._

_He sucked in a breath... and was just about to move over to grab her when he realized something. His arms and abdomen were stuck to the ground. He couldn't move. And she looked as if she was ready to ravish him._

_Her hands were pulling the drawstring of his pants and were pulling them lower and lower, past his boxers... down to his ankles... and were now on the ground... She was spreading his legs, and had taken a kunai to his boxers while her hair was slowly cutting her bindings..._

_Inch by inch, smooth, creamy, glowing skin was revealed... his manhood was reacting more than ever now... and both their items of clothing were about to fall apart..._

_He could almost see her nipples... almost... her bindings were coming apart to quickly... and... they were...o-_

"A-Hem!"

Eh... oh... she was in front of him...

Looking like she had just been ravished... Fuck...

Tousled pink locks... her vest half open... bindings peaking through... bruised lips... damn... his pants were tight...

* * *

><p>She was smart.. that much, she would admit.<p>

There she was, sitting under the tree when she saw that grey haired dude moaning and panting... and blushing... obviously... he was having some erotic fantasy... the biggest giveaway? The fucking hard-on.

So now, she decided that he was a perverted asshole. So what did she do? She decided to make him think that his fantasy was really happening. That she was ready to get sexed up. It as so obvious that he was thinking about her... what with the 'Sakura-chan' and the 'aahh... Sakura-chan...'.

Now, he was starring at her with big what-the-fuck-it's-really-happening eyes. She walked to him. Swaying her hips and licking her fake kissed up lips, ( It was simple to get. She just had to bite her lips a lot.) and unzipping her vest somemore, she had him out of his fantasy and in a new one.

She sauntered up to him. Hips swaying and lips pouting. She inwardly smirked when his eyes widened somemore.

She stopped one foot away from him, and in one quick move, knocked him out with a chakra-filled punch.

And, he fainted.

* * *

><p>"Haaaaahhhhh..." Sakura sighed happily as she lay down on the grass, her long pink hair beneath her, "I should have thought of this long ago..."<p>

She was using her hair as a massage chair, and it felt so good... The way it was hard and soft at the same time and went up and down her shoulder blades, it was very relaxing.

Next, she would be fighting Zetsu, the guy with the plant. He was pretty cute... in an odd sort of way, but he seemed oddly interested in human meat... but that could have just been her imagination...

He was covered in the Akatsuki robe and the only part of him that she could see was his head, and that still sent shivers down her spine. Sort of. He had a Venus flytrap around his head. He looked like he was a part of the plant itself.

He walked up to her and stared at her. One of his eyes were normal and one of his eyes were yellow.

He did not seem to be trying to scare her or intimidate her. She cocked her head to one side, smiled, and charged at him. She could sense that he had a lot of control over his energy, he would be a challenge. That was definite.

She relinquished control over her body and allowed her subconscious to take over. ( Bear in mind that this is Kokoru.) Kokoru leapt high into the air, using the wind to propel her higher and higher. This man was powerful, but with her new found power and her control of the energy, he was but a bug in her path. No matter what her shell thought, no matter that he was powerful... She, was the most powerful, energy-wise, in this place. Compared to all of them.

Her young shell was not fully awakened, perhaps that was why she came here, to unleash the power that the three of them had, and to learn more about herself. She could not use the elements yet, but she could control pure energy on a whim.

She grabbed this man's energy, and mixed some more poison into him.

Her shell would need it,after all, she had only relinquished her control to see what it would be like. To understand the workings of her soul.

Once she had ensured that the poison had been mixed in nicely, she pulled all of the energy that surrounded him and pushed it onto him with a crushing force.

His eyes rolled back, shock and fear evident, before finally fainting from the pressure.

Pleased with her work, she left to rest and returned the control of the body to her shell.

* * *

><p>Watching the fight from his balcony, Pein was very intrigued and interested. This genin would make a very powerful asset to their group. If she could hold her own easily against them, what more other shinobi? Hmm... Forget it, she would not have to fight them all at one go. By the looks on her opponents faces, she might have done something to them, she probably used something to weaken them because they all looked rather pale. Except for Sasori, he was made out of wood!<p>

* * *

><p>Hmm? The leader was coming out... What did he want? She still had some time to rest. Her Kokoru had tired her quite a bit just by coming out... it was quite an amazing feeling really... Oh... It was morning now... The sun had come out to play.<p>

"Shinobi-san," his deep voice awaking her from her thoughts.

Feh... What did he want now... " Mmh.. What is it?"

" I have decided that there is no need for you to continue with this test, you have proven yourself to be worthy of this organization," wonderful.. She was getting tired... " however, " she raised a brow, "I have a question."

Hmm? Question?

"Well, it would depend on what your question is... but I suppose I will..." She said while ignoring the gasp that came from the leader's girlfriend. She smirked.

That woman had been glaring at her for quite a while... And wherever this Pein went, she'd be trailing after...

Like a lost puppy

Well, she could understand, not many people would dare talk back at him the way she did... And even fewer would survive it... Oh well, oh... He was speaking now... Oh dear, he would have to repeat himself now wouldn't he?

She turned her eyes back to him, and with a cheeky smile, said, "Oh, sorry... My bad... What did you say?"

Ooohh... He was reigning in his temper.. Wonderful.

"I said, " he started, " that I would like to know why you wish to join our organization if you are already so powerful? How would it benefit you?"

Oh.. She should have known... Well...it was simple really...

"Well..." she started, voice ever so condescending, "I may look powerful... I guess I would seem powerful..."

She stood up and walked to him, "But I am not, in other ways..."

"Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu... I am useless with these... Without my 'extra'... Technique... I, would not have been able to find you... With only my power... I, am pathetic, and am unable, to learn."

"Then what about Konoha? Your revered and so-called great village?"

"Heh... Powerful... They are... They can see obvious potential... But that potential... Is in those who have not experienced pain, paiof that goes down deep into you, that traumatizes and eats you up... They would not have been able to bring out what I have, to fruition. So therefore, put the pieces together... And you should understand."

"Ahh... I see... You intrigue me, kunoichi... I will have them train you, welcome, to Akatsuki" he finished and then walked off.

Well... He certainly knew how to flourish a cloak, or robe... Well then... Things were bound to get interesting.

* * *

><p>Okay, so um... Review... Please?<p> 


End file.
